


As It Should Be

by ilovered



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lizzington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovered/pseuds/ilovered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened after the hug scene in Episode 03x10 assuming Lizzie didn't go OOC in 03x11?  Total Lizzington one shot. One or more chapters depending on feedback. And yes, it is very NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Night!

When she saw him standing there waiting for her, that's when she knew for sure. She was a little apprehensive leaving the courthouse, especially when she didn't see Red immediately. But when the bus drove by there he was! She couldn't help but give him a giant smile. She was so happy to see him.

Lizzie was across the street from Red of course. And it seemed to her she was so far away from him. He was standing there with his hands crossed in front of his body giving her one of his most adoring looks. So she started power walking towards him. And he was a little impatient himself, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet anticipating her reaching him.

When she finally arrived in front of him she felt a ton of emotions rush through her. Red, the man who burned the world down to save her. The man who loves her unconditionally. The one who is always there for her. She stopped and stared at him, taking him all in. And oh, that look he was giving her! Lizzie then took a deep breath and catapulted into his arms. They hugged each other so tightly. Lizzie felt total bliss in his arms. She breathed in his wonderful scent and sighed contentedly. She didn't want to let go, and neither did he. 

But they did finally let go. Red took a half a step back and smiled at Lizzie and said "Let's go". He turned to open the car door for her and helped her into the seat. Lizzie moved over so Red could slide in next to her. Dembe got into the driver's seat and gave a small smile while looking at them in his rear-view mirror. "Elizabeth, it is good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Dembe. I can't tell you how good it is to see you both."

Dembe started the car and Lizzie turned to Red and asked, "Where are we going Red?"

"To one of my safe houses. I hope that is okay? We have a lot of catching up to do."

Lizzie reached for Red's hand and said "Of course. As long as I am with you I am happy."

Red couldn't help but smile at her comment. He loved this woman so much.

The drive to Red's safe house was not long. He chose this house to be close to the courthouse. Close to her. Once they arrived Red got out and held his hand out for Lizzie. 'Always the gentleman' Lizzie thought to herself. She loved that about him. Actually she loved a lot of things about him. Was she falling in love with Red, she wondered? Maybe she was already there?

Red put his hand on the small of her back and led her into the house. "You must be starving after dealing with that jail food. Let me make you something to eat."

"Oh that sounds great Red. But do you mind if I use your shower first? I feel so grimy after what I have been through."

"Go right ahead Lizzie. I took the liberty of buying you some clothes. We lost everything after I was taken by the Kings of the Highway. I think I know your taste in clothes now. But of course with the correct coloring for your complexion" Red joked.

Lizzie gave Red a smirk and went off to the bathroom after Red showed her the guest room and bath.

After he saw her to her room Red took off his tie and vest and rolled up his sleeves. He started cooking dinner while talking with Dembe. "Raymond, Elizabeth looks good considering. You must be very happy."

"Yes. I am glad everything went as planned. I didn't want her to spend a minute longer in that god-forsaken place than absolutely necessary. She has been through so much already."

Just then Lizzie comes out of the guest room dressed in comfortable slacks and a blouse and drying her hair with a towel. Red stared at her. He couldn't help but think back to that moment in the house on their first day on the run when Lizzie had dyed her hair blond. He started to get hard just thinking about it. 'Get it together Raymond' he thought to himself.

"Were you guys talking about me?" Lizzie asked.

Red swallowed, "Uh, no. I mean not really. Well maybe a little."

Lizzie smiled. "Well hopefully you had good things to say about me. But dinner smells great and I am hungry." She spied the wine on the table. "Can you open the bottle of wine for us Red?"

Red of course was happy to do so. He poured Lizzie, Dembe, and himself a glass of red wine. In the meanwhile, Dembe placed the food on the table and they all dug in to eat.

They spent the next 45 minutes enjoying their food, drinking more wine, and catching up on the week Lizzie missed. Red told her all about the plan to free her and how everything went. He mentioned how impressed he was with Samar, Aram, and Cooper. And how scared the Director was at the end. Dembe chimed in a few things about Kate and Baz and how great Red's plan really was.

Soon Dembe noticed how Raymond and Elizabeth kept staring at each other. So he got up, cleared the table and excused himself for the night. Lizzie stood up and gave him a hug. “Thank you for everything Dembe.” Then Red put his hand on Dembe’s shoulder and said “Thanks my friend. We will see you in the morning.” Dembe nodded with a slight smile on his face and headed for his bedroom.

Red suggested he and Lizzie move to the living room to enjoy some brandy. Lizzie readily agreed. He stood up and reached for Lizzie's hand and led her to the couch where she sat down and waited for him. Red went to the bar and poured them both a glass of brandy. Lizzie was watching his every move very closely, not willing to take her eyes off of him. She didn't think she could stand to be away from him very long ever again.

Red carried the two glasses of brandy back to the couch and gave one to Lizzie. He sat down next to her. He clicked his glass against hers and said "To you Lizzie. I am so happy you are back."

"To you Red, you saved me. I wouldn't be here without your help."

Red smiled and said "To us then" and they each took a sip of brandy.

Lizzie said "This reminds me so much of when we were in that shipping container. You remember Red? And when you said I was your Polaris, your North Star, your way home I was so overcome with emotion I couldn’t speak. I will never forget that."

She set her glass down on the table and moved closer to Red so their bodies were touching on the couch. "Do you still feel that way Red?"

"Of course I do Lizzie. It is hard for me to describe exactly what you mean to me. I want you to be so happy."

"You make me happy Red." Red beamed at Lizzie after hearing her say that but he knew he needed to push back. He didn’t feel he deserved her.

Red set his glass down. "I have caused you a lot of pain too Lizzie. And I am truly sorry for that. You deserve so much in life."

"You do too Red." Lizzie picked up his hand and lightly kissed the fine hair on the back of his knuckles.

"Lizzie?"

"Red. I came to realize something recently. Actually I have probably known for a while. But with everything that was going on I just put my thoughts aside, just focusing on staying alive." She picked up her glass and took another sip of brandy and set it back down. She stared in his eyes and whispered. "I love you Red."

Red couldn't believe his ears. Lizzie loved him? How he longed for her to say those words. But was this real?

"What? What did you say?”

Lizzie placed her hand on his cheek, running her fingers along this sideburn. She then moved her head in close so her lips were only inches away from his mouth. "Raymond, I do love you." And with that she gently placed her lips on his.  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
She knew he would be tentative at first. So she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter. And then Red started to respond. And boy did he. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue against her lower lip and used his teeth to gently bite. He then slipped his tongue deeper into her mouth where he masterfully danced his tongue against hers. 'Oh my God', Lizzie thought to herself. ‘His tongue! This is so much better than I possibly imagined.’

After several minutes they stopped to take a breath and Lizzie leaned her forehead against his while lightly running her fingernails on the short hair at the back of his neck. They were both panting a little. She then pulls back and stares intently into his eyes. "Raymond, I want you to make love to me. Please tell me you want to with me?"

Red let out a big sigh and smiled. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He cupped Lizzie's face in his left hand running his thumb across her cheek. "More than anything in the world, Lizzie. I want to make you feel so good."

And with that he moved his hand from her cheek and tangled it in her hair on the back of her head and kissed her again. He loved the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. It was heaven. And he couldn't get enough when she did the same to him. Tongues swirling, gently biting, and lightly sucking. He couldn't stop moaning and neither could she. They both started rubbing their hands up and down each other’s backs, untucking their shirts in the process. Lizzie couldn’t wait to get her hands inside Red’s shirt and run her hands through his chest hair. And she did.

Red started trailing kisses down her jawbone and onto the pulse point of her neck. He did suck harder there leaving a mark on her like she did with him with the pen in his neck. He smiled to himself when he thought of that.

He started unbuttoning her blouse kissing her exposed skin as he did so. Soon he had all the buttons undone and gently pulled her shirt off of her. He then reached around and undid her bra which fell quickly away. He gazed at her with total appreciation.

"Lizzie, you are so beautiful. So much more than I even imagined."

He quickly fastened his mouth on her right nipple while running his fingers across the left one. He loved how swirling his tongue around her nipple caused it to engorge even more. He then moved to her left nipple giving her his same loving treatment. Lizzie was moaning loudly now. "Oh Red, please, please."

Red pulled his mouth back a second while still playing with her nipples with his fingers. "Lizzie, let's go to my bedroom. I have a feeling we will keep Dembe awake all night if we stay here in the living room."

Red stood up and grabbed Lizzie's hand. Lizzie couldn't help but notice the huge bulge in his pants. She smiled thinking, 'I did that to him.'

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him again. Red grabbed her ass and lifted, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his hips. He carried her into the bedroom like that, kicking the door shut with his foot. He set her on the bed and laid on top of her enveloping her face with kisses, holding himself up with his arms. Lizzie started grinding her pelvis against the bulge in his pants causing him to moan loudly. 

"Woah Lizzie." Red moved slightly to the side and grabbed her right hand and moved it to his belt. She started fumbling with it and he helped her undo it and then pushed her hand down the front of his pants. Lizzie gasped when she touched him. He was so big! Red was breathing hard now. "Look what you do to me sweetheart. You make me feel so good." His cock was throbbing so much he didn't know how long he could last. But he would. For her. He pulled her hand away. Just for now.

Red backed up a bit and started kissing Lizzie down her belly. He unzipped her pants and she raised her hips so he could pull them off. He started kissing the inside of her legs moving back up, getting closer and closer to her core. Lizzie reached for the side of his head trying to direct him to exactly where she wanted his mouth. Once he reached her center he lightly sucked her clit through her panties which drove her nuts. She reached down to pull them off herself and Red laughed. "Okay, okay, I won't tease you anymore." And then Red pulled them off for her.

Red stood up. Lizzie was breathing hard and staring at him. Red finishing unbuttoning his shirt, toed off his shoes and unzipped his pants the rest of the way. He pulled his pants off along with his socks. His black boxer briefs were very obviously tented and with a smirk on his face, Red pulled his boxers off releasing his manhood. Lizzie watched intently at the show, getting even more wet watching how his beautiful cock twitched as he looked at her.

He quickly got back on top of her again and grabbed her wrists and brought them above her head. He then scooched down so his head was between her legs and Lizzie opened up wide for him. He started kissing and licking her folds and then plunged his tongue into her core. She was so wet for him already! Lizzie moaned and wanted to grab his head but he had her wrists pinned above. He then moved his face slightly and began swirling his tongue around her sensitive clit.

"Yes Raymond, just like that. Oh. Oh.". Lizzie was looking down at him, also loving the feeling of his shorn hair against the inside of her thighs. She started bucking her hips and Red knew she was close. He started gently sucking on her clit and then she fell over the edge, experiencing spasm after spasm of incredible bliss and practically screamed with delight. This turned Red on even more, making him impossibly hard.

Red let go of her wrists and started kissing his way back up her body. Lizzie was still breathing hard recovering from her intense orgasm. When he got to her face he gave her another deep kiss and she loved how she could taste herself in his mouth. He stopped to stare at her again running his hand and thumb across her cheek. "I love you so much Lizzie."

He then positioned himself so his hardness was at her entrance. He looked into her eyes and she gave a slight nod as she knew he was asking her for permission. He started easing himself into her. She gasped because even though she was so ready he was such a big boy. He stopped his movement and told her that he would never hurt her and he would take all the time in the world she needed. He started kissing her neck and whispering in her ear how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. He slowly moved himself into her while he was whispering to her. Once he was fully inside her core he stopped.

"Red, please move now."

So he did. Red started rocking his hips, slowly at first. And Lizzie wrapped her legs around his hips thoroughly enjoying the sensation. And then he started speeding up. He was kissing her neck, her face, her mouth and then he started moaning. "Oh Lizzie. You are so hot. So wet but so tight. You feel so good. I can't stop."

"Don't stop Raymond. Please don't stop." She was bucking her hips too. "I love the feeling of you being inside of me."

Soon they were both groaning loudly. Eagerly touching each other all over with their hands, their mouths. Sweat glistening off of their bodies.

Red felt Lizzie tightening around him and knew she would come soon. And he was so close too. He licked his fingers and reached down and started playing with her clit again. That was all it took. Lizzie started to come again saying his name over and over.

Her orgasm started sucking him in tighter. And that was it for him. His thrusting became erratic but soon he stilled and felt himself pulsing into her over and over again. He was lost in her. "Oh God Lizzie.”

He lay on top of her for a few more minutes kissing her forehead, her eyebrow, her cheek, her lips. And Lizzie hugged him so tight. He then moved his weight slightly off of her to the side but they both continued to kiss each other’s faces. They just couldn’t stop touching each other.

"I am so happy Raymond."

"Me too, Lizzie. Me too."


	2. The Light of the Morning

"I am so happy Raymond."

"Me too, Lizzie. Me too."

Red reached over to turn out the light, lay back down, and then he tucked Lizzie’s head against his shoulder. He kissed her temple, then her lips one more time. “Good night Lizzie. Sleep well.”

Lizzie squirmed a little closer to Red laying her right leg on top of his and sighed contentedly. “I’m sure I will Raymond. Good night.”

They both fell asleep quickly and for the first time in weeks, no dreams disturbed either one of them.

Early the next morning Red woke up and noticed how the morning sun streaked across Lizzie’s body framing her like a beautiful painting. Red laughed a little realizing they didn’t even bother to get under the covers after their love-making that night. But when he looked again at Lizzie sleeping like a beautiful porcelain doll, he quickly forgot about getting under the covers. She was facing away from him, her butt against his hip. He rolled on his side and reached for her shoulder and started running his hand down her left arm. How he loved to touch her! Her skin was like silk.

Lizzie’s hair had fallen over her face so he reached over and gently tucked the wayward strands behind her ear. Her neck was so inviting that he couldn’t help but start kissing her there. Very gently. He didn’t want to wake her up just yet. He lightly kissed her neck alternating his soft lips with the tip of his tongue. He so adored the taste of her skin.

Red started exploring Lizzie’s body more with his hands. He lightly ran his fingers between her breasts and down her torso just above her mound watching closely how her skin twitched a little from the ticklish sensation of his fingers. He then leaned over her to replace his fingers with his tongue, lovingly licking her torso up and back. And Lizzie started to wake up. Red could hear her softly moaning.

Lizzie shifted so she was on her back and Red took the opportunity to suckle her nipples. He used his teeth to gently bite and then suck each nipple until Lizzie started squirming. By this time Red was as hard as a rock again.

He left her nipples and started working his way back up her neck again kissing, biting, sucking. He got to her left ear and used the tip of his tongue to explore the rim of her ear and then ran his tongue to the inside portion, moving his tongue in tiny circles. That sent a shiver down Lizzie’s spine. Red kept his mouth right against her ear and in a very deep, breathy whisper said “Oh Lizzie. What you do to me. The effect you have on me. It’s unbelievable.” His voice, his breath on her wet ear, the softness of his lips all sent a giant shock wave straight to her core.

With that Lizzie turned her face to him and grabbed the back of his head with her right hand and pulled his mouth against hers. She immediately opened up aggressively pushing her tongue into his mouth - tongues and teeth prodding, clashing. 

‘She’s so wild’ Red thought to himself. Red loved that and he was enjoying the sensation of her wicked tongue so much.

Lizzie put her hands against his shoulders pushing him, encouraging him to get on his back. And he let her do that. Lizzie was now on top of him, kissing his neck while her hands played with his chest hair. She started running her tongue down his body. Like Red did to her, she licked and sucked his nipples, eliciting a groan from Red.

She was traveling down his body, allowing her breasts to graze against his stone-hard erection causing it to jump and twitch. Red was breathing really hard now, intensely watching her every move. And he knew what he wanted her to do. Very badly.

Lizzie reached down and cupped his balls with her right hand causing Red to moan. She then reached down with her mouth and started kissing the base of his cock. She wrapped her hand around the base of his erection holding him firmly. She trailed kisses up his shaft getting close to the tip. Then she ever so gently kissed the engorged head.

“Oh Lizzie” Red groaned. “Don’t just tease me. You are driving me insane.”

Lizzie looked up at him and smiled. “Trust me Red. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel last night.” And with that she licked the pre-cum off of the tip of his cock.

Lizzie then opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head of his shaft and started lightly sucking, causing Red to let out a loud groan. And Lizzie thought Red’s voice was deep before! She tightened her lips around him and started moving her mouth up and down his cock taking him a little deeper into her mouth with each pass.

Red was trying to hold still and not buck his hips but she made him feel so good it was difficult for him not to move. So he placed his right hand on the back of her head running his fingers through her hair, enjoying feeling her head bob up and down. He started putting slight pressure on the back of her head each time she moved down his shaft so her mouth would maintain maximum contact with his cock. And he watched her while she sucked him.

Eventually she started moving her mouth up and down faster and faster. And that really got Red moaning. And Lizzie enjoyed watching his face, how it contorted and how his expressions changed while he got closer and closer to his orgasm. He started babbling her name “Lizzie, oh Lizzie, oh don’t stop” and started lightly thrusting.

“Oh, I going to come” and with that Red removed his hand from the back of her head so she could turn her head away while he came. But she didn’t. To Red’s delight, instead of turning away she just took him deeper into her mouth and he exploded into her throat moaning her name so loudly there was no way Dembe couldn’t have heard him.

Red lay on his back breathing hard. Lizzie looked up and smiled at him. Red reached for her. “Come here, my beautiful Lizzie.”

Lizzie crawled up and lay on top of him. He ran his fingers along her cheek and then moved his hand behind her head and pulled her to his lips and kissed her deeply. When Lizzie finally lifted her head Red gave her a big smile, put his hands on her shoulders and quickly flipped her on her back with him on top of her.

He quickly fastened his mouth around her left nipple causing Lizzie to moan almost immediately. He took his right hand and started running the palm of his hand slowly down her torso until he reached her mound. Red lifted his hand and placed it between her legs, gently grabbing her inner thigh, pulling her legs open wider. He started lightly running his fingers inside her thigh and along the V of her legs causing Lizzie to squirm. “Please Raymond, please.”

So Red moved his fingers to her core and traced his fingers up and down her folds and relished just how wet she was. “I won’t make you wait any more my love.”

He quickly moved his head down between her legs and starting licking and lightly sucking her wetness away. “You taste so good Lizzie.”

With that Lizzie grabbed both sides of Red’s head with her hands and positioned him so his mouth was over her clit. He started kissing her there, very lightly. She started pulling his head tighter against her until Red opened his mouth and then Lizzie was in heaven. He licked and sucked and kissed and sensation was like nothing she ever felt before. He was just so much more skilled than anyone she had ever been with. Tom was a total amateur compared to Red she thought and then quickly pushed that bad memory aside.

Soon she was bucking wildly so Red slipped a finger in her core and then another, rubbing up against her G-spot while still keeping his mouth fastened to her clit. Lizzie couldn’t help it “Raymond, Raymond, RAYMOND!” Her orgasm hit her in a giant wave at first, and then blissful wave after blissful wave of pure pleasure. It seemed to last forever. And then finally she relaxed.

Red crawled back up to her and kissed her face over and over while Lizzie said, “Raymond, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Lizzie. You can’t imagine just how much.” And then he kissed her again.

=====================================================================================

They dozed off for a while but the irresistible smell of coffee woke Red up. He glanced at Lizzie who looked so peaceful laying there that he quietly got up, had a quick shower and shave, then got dressed in his 3-piece suit and walked into the kitchen.

Red poured himself a cup of coffee. “Good morning Dembe. I trust you slept well?” 

Dembe was looking at Raymond with a slight grin on his face. “I slept fine Raymond. You?” And then he couldn’t help himself and tried to suppress a laugh, but just couldn’t hold it in.

“What?” Red said with a smile on his face.

“I’m just so happy you and Elizabeth are together. You are destined to be together.”

“I hope so. Elizabeth and I have a lot to talk about though.”

Red rolled up his sleeves and started digging through the pots and pans and grabbed a frying pan and set it on the stove. Dembe went to the refrigerator and grabbed the bacon and eggs. They heard the shower turn on in the other room so they knew Lizzie was up.

Red started cooking while Dembe went to set the table. He and Dembe eased into a comfortable banter about their plans for the day and Dembe mentioned he had to run some errands in the morning but that he would hook back up with Red in the afternoon.

Red was just about to place the scrambled eggs on the plates when Lizzie came out of the bedroom wearing beige slacks and a sleeveless blouse. She walked into the kitchen and gave Dembe a quick kiss on the cheek and then she turned to Red and gave him a not so quick kiss on the lips causing Red to hum “Mmmm.”

Red and Lizzie then turned to Dembe who had a huge grin on his face. “Um, why don’t you two sit down. I will get the plates.”

Red poured Lizzie a cup of coffee and they both sat down at the kitchen table right next to each other while Dembe set the plates full of bacon and eggs down. He then sat across from them. In the meanwhile, Lizzie scooched her chair even closer to Red’s so that their knees were touching. Red looked at her and gave her a big smile.

They all got started on the food and had an easy conversation going on about how Red happened across this particular safe house. Lizzie playfully tried stealing some of Red’s bacon and he quickly grabbed her hand. “Oh no you don’t. Don’t separate me from my food!”

Lizzie let go of the bacon and moved her hand back into her lap. “Aw Red, you’re just no fun.”

Then she smiled brightly at Dembe, reached her hand over Red’s knee and moved her fingers inside his thigh. Red gulped but said nothing. Lizzie started moving her hand up the inside of his leg, swirling her fingers back and forth just before she reached his groin. Red started getting hard.

“Uh Lizzie you can have my bacon if you want.”

“No that’s okay Red. I’m perfectly fine now.”

Dembe was watching them closely. “You two remind me of a couple of teenagers.”

Red removed Lizzie’s hand from his thigh. “Sorry my brother. Would you mind clearing the table? My foot fell asleep so I can’t stand up right now.”

“Of course Raymond” Dembe grinned.

Red turned to Lizzie. “I actually have a phone call I have to take in about an hour. But before then I need to walk to the shops a couple of blocks away.”

“What are you getting Red?”

“Ah nothing. Well, you’ll see.”

“You know I don’t always like surprises, Raymond.”

“I know. Just wait and see.”

Then he and Lizzie got up and helped Dembe with the dishes.

They finished up in the kitchen and Dembe got the car keys and left. Red reached for Lizzie’s hand and raised it to his lips and kissed the back of her fingers. “Elizabeth, we do need to talk. About all this. And how it affects things.”

“I know Raymond. But I’m having such a wonderful time, maybe we could hold off on the conversation until a little later?”

“All right, sweetheart.” Red started rolling down his sleeves. “But now I need to run that errand I told you about.”

Red put on his jacket and grabbed his hat which was on a table near the front door. He deftly put it on his head and then ran his fingers across the front of the brim. Lizzie was watching him closely.

Red turned to her as he was standing in front of the doorway. He reached his hand out toward her and she practically leaped into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and started kissing him. She then breathed into his ear “Raymond, I’ll miss you.”

Red started kissing her cheek. “I won’t be gone that long Lizzie.”

“I know. I just feel the need to be close to you. All the time.” Lizzie fastened her lips back on his and then opened her mouth and forced her tongue between his teeth. Not that he minded at all.

Their mouths stayed attached to each other for a couple of minutes while their tongues swirled together as one. Then Lizzie moved to his neck and started giving him gentle bites down his pulse point. She took extra care where she had left the mark with the pen.

“Oh Lizzie. Don’t start something you can’t finish. You know what you do to me.”

“Oh I fully plan on finishing this.” And with that she bit down a little harder on his pulse point.

Well that was all it took. Red grabbed her shoulders and spun her around and leaned her against the front door. And then it started. Again.

To be continued (maybe, if you want it to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments Welcome! Debating on adding another chapter. Thoughts?


	3. Up Against It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness this story is running away a bit. I had meant it to be a one-shot but it seemed some folks wanted me to continue so I did. There will be one chapter after this one - I think! First part of this chapter is kind of - well you'll see....

“Oh I fully plan on finishing this.” And with that she bit down a little harder on his pulse point.

Well that was all it took. Red grabbed her shoulders and spun her around and leaned her against the front door. And then it started. Again.

Red leaned hard into Lizzie and started working on her neck. He opened his mouth and started nipping at her with his teeth, just below the jawline. He would alternate the light sting of his bite with the soothing wetness of his tongue and the sweetness of his soft lips. But there was nothing truly gentle about what he was doing to her.

His hands were all over her, seemingly everywhere at once. His left hand was on her ass rubbing, squeezing, and then pulling her against his body. With his right hand he was undoing the buttons of her blouse then slipping his fingers inside her bra, playing with her nipples. Red then reached up with his left hand and wrapped his fingers around the back of her head to hold her still while he moved his mouth to hers. He pried her teeth open with his tongue, pushing it into her mouth as far as he could. And Lizzie responded by sucking on his tongue, causing a loud moan to erupt from back in Red’s throat. 

Lizzie was trying to get his jacket off, catching it just before it fell on the floor and with a flick of her wrist, tossing it on to the table next to them. Then she grabbed his tie, quickly loosening the knot and untying it, leaving it hanging loosely around his neck. She started working the buttons of his shirt. She so wanted to run her palms across the soft hair on his upper chest. Meanwhile, Red reached up to flick his hat off but Lizzie grabbed his wrist. “Please don’t.” Red looked at her with a sly grin and nodded.

Both his hands were back on her again, grabbing the bottom of her ass and pulling her body snug against the large bulge in the front of his pants. He started grinding against her. Lizzie thought to herself ‘I can’t believe how hard he is. I’m going to have a bruise there tomorrow. And why does thinking about that turn me on so much?’

Red pushed Lizzie against the door and then reached for the front of her slacks to undo the button and zipper. He started to pull her pants down and Lizzie helped by stepping out of them. Once she was free of her slacks she started to work on Red’s belt. She got it undone and immediately moved her hand inside the front of his pants rubbing his erection through his boxer briefs. She then slipped her fingers inside his underwear where she grasped his length and started stroking him. Up and down. Red sucked his breath in through his teeth, and then pushed his pants all the way down to the floor.

He grabbed Lizzie’s panties and tried to pull them off but used too much force and ended up ripping them off instead. “Oops. I’ll buy you a new pair, Lizzie.” She didn't say anything, but placed her hands on the top of Red’s boxers and slid them down his legs, causing his erection to spring out of its restraints.

Red reached his right hand down between Lizzie’s legs and squeezed her inner thigh which encouraged her to open wider. He moved his fingers to touch her folds and was amazed at how wet she was so quickly and causing him to moan “I love how you are so ready for me.” But he wanted to make sure she was extremely ready for him since he was a big boy and this was only going to be their second time. So he dipped his fingers into her core and then reached up to circle her clit with his middle finger.

Red enjoyed feeling her nub swell beneath his touch. Lizzie let out a moan and then started squirming. “Red, I want you inside of me”. So Red obliged her by putting her right leg over his left hip, bending his knees and slowly entering her. Lizzie started gasping a little so Red began kissing her lips and neck and then whispered in her ear how much she turned him on to give her a chance to adjust to him. Once he entered her fully he stopped and grabbed her arms and put them around his neck.

“Lizzie, I need you to hang on to me as tight as you can.”

She nodded and Red just went for it.

Red started thrusting with such force that Lizzie’s left leg lost contact with the ground. Her right leg was already wrapped around his hip so she wrapped her left leg around him too and crossed her feet at her ankles and gripped him tight. Red didn’t want to lose traction so he put his arms behind her back and turned his hands so he could grab the back of her shoulders. He then leaned her harder into the door, with his arms taking the brunt of the force.

Both of them quickly started moaning going for the ride of their lives. Red whispered in her ear “Fuck. You feel so good. I love this so much.” 

Lizzie had never felt anything like this before. All her senses were on fire. The feel of him thrusting inside of her filling her completely, the feel of his hands gripping tightly on her shoulders, the banging sound they made against the door every time he thrust, the delicious feel of his breath in her ear when he whispered to her, and even the feel of the brim of his hat brushing against her face as he moved.

Soon Red could feel her tightening around him. This started him pumping into her even faster. Lizzie was groaning loudly now, her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. Her breathing became erratic. Red whispered to her “Come for me now Lizzie. I want you to come.” And she did.

Her orgasm caused her core to clench his cock in one big wave, and then the shorter waves started sucking him deeper inside of her. She was practically screaming his name. Over and over.

Then Red fell into ecstasy himself, giving one final thrust and pulsing into her with such force he thought he would drill a hole through her. “Oh God Lizzie! Oh God!”. Soon all movement stopped and all they could hear was their heavy breathing.

After about a minute, Red set Lizzie back down so her feet were on the floor. Then they stood together for several minutes just holding each other, catching their breath, saying nothing.

=====================================================================================

Eventually they pulled apart. Red reached up to cup Lizzie’s chin with his left hand and gently kissed her lips. “I love you so much, Lizzie.”

He then bent down to grab his pants and shorts and walked to the bathroom to get tidied up before going out. Lizzie retreated to the guest bathroom with her slacks and what was left of her underwear and stopped at her dresser to grab a new pair of panties. She quickly cleaned herself up and by the time she got back to the living room Red was there putting on his jacket. “By the way, I liked how you threw my jacket on the table. That took some real skill.” Red grinned. “Anyway, I won’t be gone long.”

Lizzie smiled at him and gave him a quick wave while he exited the door.

While Red was gone she explored the house. It was filled with books just like the Fredrick Hemstead safe house was. It seemed like many of Red’s acquaintances liked books. She pulled out a few and started thumbing through finding some interesting passages to read. Time flew by pretty quickly when she heard Red opening the front door.

She turned around and saw Red walk in with his left hand behind his back. “Did you bring me anything, Red? And don’t tell me you bought me another apartment.”

Red chuckled. “No nothing like that. It’s quite simple really.” 

Lizzie was watching him and thought he looked kind of shy right now. Maybe even unsure of himself. He actually looked pretty adorable.

Red pulled his hand from behind his back and presented Lizzie with the most beautiful bouquet of red roses she had ever seen. “For you my love. From the bottom of my heart.”

Lizzie stared at the roses. She was not expecting a wonderfully simple gift like this. “Raymond, that is the sweetest thing you have ever done for me.”

She came up to him and he handed the roses to her. She reached up and kissed him on the mouth. “Thank you. I love them. Let me go put these in a proper vase.”

With that she padded off to the kitchen and in no time at all found a nice vase, added water, and then arranged the roses. ‘They look gorgeous’ she thought to herself. She placed them on the kitchen table since the table could be seen from almost anywhere in the house. And they smelled so divine. 

Red was so happy that Lizzie liked the flowers. He knew that she thought he only bought expensive items. But he was trying to find something to express how he felt about her. And there was something so pure about the roses. And there is so much goodness in Lizzie, he thought.

Lizzie came back from the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Red’s neck. “I just love them. And I love you Raymond Reddington.” And she gave him a big kiss.

Red eventually pulled away. “I have to make a call Lizzie. I’ll be back in a little bit. And then we will talk.” Lizzie nodded at him and Red turned to walk into the study.

Lizzie could hear bits and pieces of his conversation but didn’t really try to listen in. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and set it on the kitchen table. She then went back to the books and pulled one off the shelf and brought it back to the table. While she was reading she would glance up at the roses. She thought to herself, ‘Red is just so sweet sometimes. Too bad most people don’t have a chance to see this side of him.’

A little while later Red came out of the study and sat next to her at the table. “I see you are enjoying some of the books here.”

“Yes. I can easily see myself getting carried away in them.”

Red smiled briefly, grabbed her hand and started rubbing his thumb back and forth between her thumb and first finger. “Elizabeth. I have done a lot of things I am not proud of. Obviously I am not a ‘regular’ guy. I have many demons. You yourself have called me a monster. But I am hoping there is a chance for me to find salvation. I need your help to pull me into the light. But it may be too much for you. I know you love me, but I understand if you don’t want to be with me and deal with all my burdens. So I will understand completely if you want to walk away. I will always protect you. And love you. From afar if necessary.”

Lizzie was watching him closely. And her eyes got moist listening to him. “Raymond, I don’t want you to walk away. I want to be with you. I know in the past I didn’t understand why you did the things you did and I am sorry I called you a monster. I am also sorry for a lot of things I said. I was so naive. I didn’t fully trust you. I just don’t want us to keep secrets from each other anymore. And I know it is hard for you to tell me everything. But I am willing to give you time. Because I know now that you are the opposite of a monster. You are the most giving person I know. I’m just sorry I didn’t realize it earlier.”

Now Red’s eyes were moist. And with that Lizzie pulled Red into a big hug. She kissed his temple and then lay her cheek against his. Just holding him tightly.

Then she pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. “I will help you work through your demons; your burdens. As long as you help me with mine. It appears we are indeed stuck with each other. And that is exactly how I want it.”

Red was so happy. He pulled her tight and kissed her. “I love you so much Elizabeth.”

“I love you too Raymond.”

“But there is one other thing you need to know before you make up your mind whether you want to be with me or not.”

“What?”

Just then they heard the sound of the door handle jostling. They both turned to look.

(To be continued)


	4. Unfinished Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. Originally thought Chapter 4 was going to be the last one but it became too long. So there is one more chapter after this one. This one is a little different. Hope you enjoy it!

“But there is one other thing you need to know before you make up your mind whether you want to be with me or not.”

“What?”

Just then they heard the sound of the door handle jostling. They both turned to look.

The door opened partway and Dembe shouted “Raymond, I’m back. Everything okay in here?”

“Yeah it’s fine Dembe. Come on in.”

Dembe came in carrying a bag of groceries and looked at Lizzie and Red. “I stopped at the store on my way back to stock up and pick up those muffins you like so much Elizabeth.”

“Thank you Dembe. I appreciate that.”

Dembe turned to Red. “You have an appointment with Marvin Gerard in about an hour. He has some contracts he needs to discuss with you.”

“Thank you Dembe. I’ll be ready to go shortly.”

Red looked back at Lizzie. “I’m sorry Lizzie. We will finish our conversation tonight. If that is okay?”

“Yeah it’s fine. I actually have an errand I need to run this afternoon myself. So I’m good.”

“Okay sweetheart. You can use my other car to get around. The keys are on my dresser.” Red stood up and gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Red turned back to the kitchen. “So Dembe did you bring us anything for lunch?”

=====================================================================================

Lizzie found herself sitting in Red’s car staring at the marina. To be more specific, she was staring at Tom’s boat. He was expecting her she knew. He just didn’t know when. ‘Well now is as good of time as any’ she thought to herself.

She opened the car door and got out. She took a deep breath and started going down to the dock. She could see Tom working on the deck of his boat. He hadn’t seen her yet. She got to the dock and started walking towards his boat.

“Hello Tom.”

Tom looked up and gave her a big grin. He jumped over the side of the boat onto the dock and came up to her and gave her a hug and kissed her on the mouth. Lizzie let Tom kiss her but pulled back quickly. ‘That was strange. Maybe she is feeling weird after being on the run so long. Hopefully that won’t last’ Tom thought.

He looked intently at Lizzie. “Hi Babe. I am so glad to see you. You’ve been away for so long. You must be glad to see me again too?”

“Of course. But I really need to talk to you.”

“Oh sure. We have all the time in the world.” Tom took Liz’s hand and led her onto his boat. He arranged two deck chairs next to each other for them to sit down and gave her one of his patented school-teacher grins.

“Before you say anything more Liz. I just have to ask you one thing. Hold on.” 

Tom looked around and picked up a large washer from the deck of his boat and held it out towards her hand. “I know this is a washer but I will replace it with something better. Elizabeth Keen, will you marry me? I know I wasn’t the best husband, but I can be.”

“Tom”

“What?”

“Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not Liz. I am being serious.”

Liz reached for Tom’s left hand. “Tom. I appreciate all you have done for me, especially your help with getting me exonerated but I can’t marry you Tom. In fact, I can’t see you anymore. I’m sorry.”

“What? What do you mean? What happened?”

Lizzie sighed. “I never planned for it to happen. It was just something that has been building up over time.” 

“Liz?”

“Tom, I’m in love with Red.”

Tom’s face turned crimson. “Red! What the hell Liz, Reddington? After all he did to you, the lies, his secrets. You can’t be serious?”

“I’m very serious. I suppose I have known for a while, but I could never admit it to myself. While we were on the run together I just got to know him so well. I saw the vulnerable side of him. The real side of Raymond. And he has always loved me and I know you knew that. And I love him.”

“But I’m the one who got you exonerated Liz. Without Karakurt it never would have happened. It was me. I saved you!”

“Again Tom I appreciate your part in my exoneration. But you and Karakurt were one piece in Red’s plan to set me free. It was his master plan after all. We needed all the pieces to work. Without the rest of Red’s plan, your having Karakurt would not have made any difference. We needed to bring down the Director and the Cabal for it to work. And only Red could have done that. And even if you never got to Karakurt, Red would have figured out another way.”

Tom stood up, his breathing coming in short bursts.

“Liz you’re not making any sense. You love me, not some guy who turned your life into shambles and who maybe did you one good turn.”

“Tom I loved the fantasy of you. Of what I imagined you to be, what I wanted you to be. I was putting reality aside. I wanted the “perfect-husband” Tom. But you’re not really Tom, are you? You are a covert operative named Jacob. If that is your real name.”

“But Liz, please.”

“I’m sorry Tom or Jacob, but I need to go. I wanted to tell you in person. But I think you’ll manage okay.”

Lizzie stood up to leave but Tom grabbed her by the wrist.

“You’re making a big mistake, Liz.”

“Tom let go of me.” Liz tried to pull her arm away but Tom tightened his grip.

“Tom let go. You’re hurting me.”

Tom was glaring at her, his eyes narrowing, his nostrils flaring. But then his expression changed back to more neutral, the redness leaving his face.

“Fine Liz. Go on. Go back to your ‘boyfriend’. I’m sure you two deserve each other.” And with that he let go of her wrist and turned around and walked into the cabin.

=====================================================================================

By the time Lizzie arrived back at the safe house, Red was already cooking dinner and enjoying a glass of wine. His face lit up when he saw her opening the front door.

“Lizzie, how was your afternoon?"

She walked into the living room and set her purse on the table. She didn’t say anything. She just stood there looking at him.

Red set his glass down and hurried into the living room.

“What’s wrong Lizzie?”

Lizzie watched him approach her and when he got a couple of feet away from her, she practically leaped into his arms. Tears started running down her face. “Just hold me, Raymond.”

Red hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. “It’s going to be okay. Everything will be okay.”

After a couple of minutes, Red pulled away and took her hand and led her to the couch.

“Tell me what happened sweetheart.”

Her bottom lip was quivering. “It’s Tom.”

Red felt like a bullet was just shot through his chest. “Tom?”

“I went to his boat this afternoon to tell him we’re finished. It’s over. I told him about you and me, Raymond. He was so angry. He scared me.”

“Did he hurt you?"

“No, not really. I mean a little when he grabbed my wrist. But I’m fine.”

Red looked at Lizzie’s right wrist and saw bruising there. And his expression changed as his anger took over. His eyes narrowed, his breathing quickened, and his face got a feral look. Lizzie had seen him look like this before, just before he dropped Wendigo from the top of the building.

“Red, please leave it. He’s history. And he’s had a rough life. Please don’t kill him.”

Red closed his eyes for a few seconds and got his breathing back under control. He then looked back at Lizzie and his face softened. “All right Lizzie. I won’t.”

“Thank you.”

Red decided a change of subject was in order. He ran his index finger under her chin and kissed her gently on her lips. “I missed you.”

Lizzie sighed, “I missed you too Raymond.”

“After dinner we will finish the conversation we started this morning. Okay?”

Lizzie nodded. “By the way dinner smells delicious.”

=====================================================================================

They enjoyed a nice dinner together. Red told stories about his adventures in Tibet which got both Lizzie and Dembe to smile and laugh a little. Lizzie adored his stories. After dinner the three of them worked together to clear the table and do the dishes. Then Dembe excused himself to retire to his room.

Red put his arm around Lizzie’s waist and leaned in to kiss her. “How about we go to the living room?”

Lizzie smiled and they walked arm in arm to the couch where they sat down right next to each other. Lizzie saw that Red’s expression had turned serious. Maybe even a little apprehensive.

“Lizzie, I told you I have my demons. And I have done some things you may not forgive me for.”

“Red, what are you talking about?”

“I need to show you.”

So Red stood up and took off his vest and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Lizzie, there is a reason I didn’t take my shirt off last night.”

Lizzie’s chest tightened as she started to anticipate what he was going to show her.

Red looked at Lizzie sadly. “I’m sorry.” And with that Red turned so that his left shoulder was facing Lizzie and he removed his shirt. “I am a monster.”

Lizzie gasped when she looked at his back. It was covered by scars. “Red!”

“I know. I am deformed. Now that you know, I don’t blame you if you no longer want to be with me.”

“No Raymond!” Lizzie had tears in her eyes. “You saved me from the fire, didn’t you? You let me believe it was my father who pulled me from the burning closet, but it was you!”

Red turned back around to look at Lizzie. “Yes, but.” And now Red looked stricken. 

“But what, Raymond?” She saw that Red had tears in his eyes.

He barely whispered “I couldn’t save your mother. It was my fault she died. I’m so sorry Lizzie.”

(To be continued)


	5. Sweet Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of my first Fan Fiction. I really hope you like it (I also added a bonus near the end). Also, since this is my first one any additional feedback is appreciated and I welcome your comments. Thank you so much for reading!

Red turned back around to look at Lizzie. “Yes, but.” And now Red looked stricken. 

“But what, Raymond?” She saw that Red had tears in his eyes.

He barely whispered “I couldn’t save your mother. It was my fault she died. I’m so sorry Lizzie.”

Lizzie was staring at Red, tears now falling down her face. “My mother?”

Red was visibly crying now also. His face looked haunted and he choked out the words, “I had to make a Hobson’s choice. I could either save you or your mother, or I would lose you both”. Red whispered, “I chose you.”

Lizzie stood up. “You chose me?”

Red nodded. Lizzie stood there looking at him for about 30 seconds, processing what he said, saying nothing. She desperately wanted to know more. But not now. Red was grieving so hard at the moment, and she couldn’t stand to see him this way.

She took a step forward and stood in front of Red and gently touched his upper arm. She slowly slid her hand up his arm to the top of his shoulder. Then she moved behind him and lightly ran her fingers over his molten skin starting from his left shoulder, softly running her hands down his back, exploring every inch of his scarring. Red closed his eyes, barely breathing.

“Raymond, I know you tried to save us both but were put into an impossible situation.” Lizzie removed her hands from his back. “And I saw the guilt and remorse when I looked at your face.” She then leaned against his back and wrapped her arms around the top of his chest, resting her cheek against his upper back. “But understand something. You saved me. To me you are my hero.”

Red finally let out a breath, loving what Lizzie said to him, but not feeling like he deserved it. She had such goodness in her heart, he thought. He loved her so much.

Red reached his hands up to touch Lizzie’s arms wrapped around his chest. He bent his head down to kiss her left forearm, his tears spilling on her skin. He placed gentle kisses on both her arms.

Lizzie moved her head so she could kiss his shoulder and upper back. Then she leaned back and removed her arms from his chest. Lizzie took a step away from him and held her hand out, reaching for him.

Red looked first at her face, and then her hand. He placed his hand in hers. Lizzie started walking him back towards the bedroom, not saying a word. Once they got to the middle of the room, she stopped. She dropped his hand and went to the large window, noticing that the curtains weren’t open all the way. She opened the curtains wide to let the moonlight in, creating a nice glow in the bedroom. She didn’t need to turn on the light.

She walked back next to Red and stood staring at him. She then reached her right hand up to caress his cheek. Lizzie traced his cheekbone and sideburn with her thumb and then slid her fingers behind his head to pull him towards her. She reached her mouth up to his, her beautiful lips covering his. She softly ran her tongue across his lips and encouraged him to open his mouth by gently increasing the pressure until he parted his teeth. She started probing his mouth with her tongue while keeping a firm grip on the back of his head. They slowly started to get more passionate as their tongues intertwined. Red was willing to let Lizzie do whatever she wanted to him.

Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck and then brought her hands forward to start rubbing the top of his shoulders. She then moved her palms to the soft hair on his upper chest, enjoying the way his chest hair felt against her palms. Lizzie soon replaced her hands with her mouth, kissing and gently biting his chest and moving her fingers to his nipples. She lightly rubbed her fingers over them, feeling them grow harder under her touch.

Red reached out to unbutton her blouse but she moved his hands away. “Let me take care of you, Raymond.” Red gave her a slight nod.

She started kissing his neck, caressing his pulse point with her tongue and very soft bites of her teeth. ‘Not like this morning’ Lizzie thought to herself. She wanted this one to last.

Red’s breathing intensified. He closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying all this sensation she was giving him.

Lizzie ran her palms down his torso to the top of his pants. She traced her hands around the top of his belt and then ran her fingernails back up his sides making Red shiver. Lizzie then placed her mouth just below his chest and started kissing him moving lower and lower with each kiss. When she got to the top of his belt, she unhooked it and undid the top button of his pants. Then she stepped back.

Red opened his eyes, missing the feel of her touch immediately. He saw her slowly unbuttoning her blouse and then taking it off and tossing it on the floor. Her lips were parted and her breathing quickened as she enjoyed him watching her. She then reached around to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Lizzie then moved her hands to her slacks and undid the button and rolled down the zipper, gracefully stepping out of them, removing her sandals in the process. She pulled off her panties, tossing them to the side. Then she stopped and intently looked at Red. And Red stared at her, desperately wanting to touch her. But she shook her head no.

Lizzie moved back next to Red, threw her arms around his neck and fastened her mouth to his. Their tongues danced together as one. Their bodies clinched together tightly, moving against each other like in a magical tango, urgently trying to maintain maximum contact. They were both moaning now, the anticipation getting more and more intense.

Lizzie moved her hands to the top of Red’s pants and undid the zipper and pushed them down. He toed out of his shoes and then stepped out of his pants. Lizzie took a half step back and felt a quick tremor in her core when she saw the obvious tenting in Red’s boxer briefs. She then went down to her knees, which caused him to swell even further until he was impossibly hard, the confines of his briefs becoming almost painful.

But Lizzie would soon give him some relief. She grasped his boxers and pulled them down and Red quickly stepped out of them, his erection free at last. Lizzie grasped the base of his member to hold him steady and started kissing the engorged head. She then moved her mouth down his shaft placing soft kisses along the way. She moved her lips back up to the tip and licked off the pre-cum and then swirled her tongue in the sensitive area right underneath the head of his erection. Red started groaning louder now, rolling his head back, his eyes fluttering.

Lizzie opened her mouth and fastened her lips around his shaft and started sucking. Red reached down with his right hand and started running his fingers through her tangled hair. Lizzie started stroking him with her mouth.

Red was watching her, loving the way her lips gripped him with just the right amount of pressure. But he knew, actually they both knew that this was a time when they both needed him to come inside of her. So she soon stopped caressing him with her lips and looked up.

She stood up and reached for Red’s hand and directed him towards the bed. She lay down and pulled him on top of her, desperate to feel the weight of him on her body. She wanted to give control back to him in order to maximize his pleasure. He deserved it after everything he had done for her. He was happy to lay on top of her and started rubbing his hands on her breasts while fastening his mouth to hers and performing magic with his tongue.

Lizzie loved the way Red kissed her. He was so forceful and gentle at the same time. And oh what he did to her! She couldn’t really describe it other than to say he drove her completely mad with lust.

Red moved Lizzie’s right arm over her head and started gently biting right below the hollow of her arm. She felt a ticklish sensation that sent a shiver straight to her core. He then moved his mouth to her right breast taking his tongue and circling her areola and then breathing lightly over his handiwork causing her nipple to swell. He then opened his mouth and started sucking on her nipple. And his mouth was so hot that she started moaning almost uncontrollably.

Red moved to her left breast to give that one the same treatment while moving his knee between her legs to open them up wider. He trailed kisses down her torso, then moved his head between her legs and immediately wrapped his mouth around her clit, lightly sucking while circling her with his tongue. She shuddered with pleasure at the heat of his mouth. It felt so amazing. She could feel herself getting close but she wanted him inside of her for this.

Lizzie started tugging at his shoulders to encourage him to move back up and lay on top of her. She wanted him, all of him, so badly. He climbed back up and started kissing her jawline and then quickly put his lips back on hers. Meanwhile Lizzie grabbed his length and dipped the tip just inside her folds to get him wet. She then positioned him so she could use the head of his cock to circle her clit which caused them both to emit a groan. But she couldn’t wait any more. She moved him back to her entrance and pushed against him triggering him to rock into her.

Red started thrusting slowly wanting this to last as long as possible. Lizzie was matching him stroke for stroke. At the same time, they were rubbing their hands over each other, exploring every inch. They just couldn’t help it. Their bodies felt so good together. And their moaning filled the room as their bodies worked as one.

Eventually Red sped up a little. They had their mouths on each other’s faces, kissing each other constantly, memorizing every facet. They had given up keeping their mouths fastened to each other because they were breathing too hard to allow for that.

They were both so close now. Red lifted his head up so he could watch Lizzie’s face when she came. And Lizzie was intently watching him too. They were staring at each other when Lizzie’s orgasm began. Her eyes fluttered and she started groaning loudly while her core vacuumed him in further. It seemed like it would never stop.

Red tried to keep the same pace but the pleasure was too intense. He started quickly thrusting while still watching her. Lizzie’s eyes focused back on him. “Raymond I love you so much” just as he started to come. His thrusting stopped, replaced by loud groaning. Lizzie wrapped her arms and hands tightly around his back while he was coming, not bothered by his scars at all. The scarring was a part of him. And she loved him.

=====================================================================================

The next morning Red was up early. He wanted to talk to Dembe to make their plans for the day. He knew Lizzie liked to sleep in a little. So he and Dembe quietly made their breakfast and finished eating before she got up. Red and Dembe were drinking coffee when Lizzie finally joined them.

“Do you want bacon and eggs Lizzie?”

Lizzie smiled. “No. Actually what I want are those muffins Dembe brought me yesterday. And a cup of coffee.”

Both Red and Dembe got up. Red poured Lizzie a cup of coffee while Dembe put the muffins on a plate and brought them to her.

“These are yummy Dembe. Thank you so much.”

Dembe nodded. “You are welcome Elizabeth.”

Red touched Lizzie’s hand. “Do you have any plans for today?”

“Not really. I thought I would walk to the shops and look around. Otherwise it should be a relaxing day for me. I don’t need to get back to the task force until Monday.”

“Okay Lizzie. Dembe and I have some business to take care of this morning but we will be back around lunchtime.”

Red bent down to kiss her lips. He then grabbed his jacket and hat and he and Dembe left through the front door.

=====================================================================================

Tom was walking back to his boat after picking up some supplies at the marine store. He stepped on the deck and then unlocked the cabin door.

“Hello Tom.”

Tom jumped a little as he saw Red sitting on the couch, his jacket and hat next to him.

“What the hell are you doing here Reddington?” while setting the supplies down.

“I’m here to tell you to leave. Move as far away from here as you can. By tonight.”

Tom sneered at Red. “Get the hell out right now or I will throw you out myself.” When Red didn’t move, Tom started aggressively walking towards him.

Just then Dembe charged at him from the side, pushing him into the wall where Tom knocked his head against the cupboard leaving him slightly dazed.

Dembe backed off and Tom stood back up straight, shaking off the fuzzy feeling. Red walked towards him, his eyes narrowing.

“Tom, I told you to stay away from her before. And this will be my final warning.”

Red got right next to him and Tom reacted. Tom threw a haymaker at him with his right. Red reached up with his left forearm to block his punch and immediately countered with a right to Tom’s jaw, staggering him, causing him to step back. Tom then charged him and threw an off balance left which Red quickly sidestepped causing Tom to lurch forward. Red saw his opening and started pummeling him with rights and lefts to his face, his nose, his jaw.

Red’s hands hurt like hell from bone hitting bone, but he was so angry that he could practically see a red mist in front of his eyes.

Tom was on the floor now covering his face with his hands. His face was a bloody mess.

Tom spat out a tooth and in a hoarse whisper said “All right Reddington. I got your message. I will leave tonight.”

“If you ever go near Elizabeth or me again, I will kill you. That’s a promise.”

And with that Red grabbed his jacket and hat and he and Dembe left the cabin leaving Tom writhing on the floor.

=====================================================================================

Red and Dembe got home before Lizzie was back from the shops. Red cleaned himself up and then sat at the kitchen table talking to Dembe. Soon they heard Lizzie opening the front door carrying a restaurant style paper bag with her.

She smiled at them. “You will never guess what I found at the sandwich shop. Pimento cheese sandwiches, toasted with the crusts cut off. This must be the place where you got them when you brought them to me when we were researching Tom a couple of years ago.”

“Yes, it is. That sounds great for lunch. Let’s do that in about 30 minutes.”

Red nodded at Dembe who excused himself.

“Elizabeth, sit down next to me.”

She sat down and Red put his hands on the table. Lizzie saw the bruising.

“What did you do Red? Did you hurt Tom? You didn’t kill him did you?”

“I paid Tom a visit this morning. But no I did not kill him. I told you I wouldn’t. But I gave him a very strong message that he was not to go near you or me ever again. In fact, I beat the crap out of him. And to be honest, if he ever touches you again I will kill him. But I don’t think it will come to that.”

“Red.”

“Men like Tom don’t change. This is the only way he could get the message. He hurt you. I hurt him. He will leave us alone now. I’m sorry but I felt this was the only way.”

Red continued. “You know I will always do whatever it takes to protect you and keep you alive. And I know you don’t always agree with my methods. But your safety is paramount to me. It’s like a part of me, like the air I breathe. It’s who I am.”

Lizzie placed her hand on Red’s hand. “I understand, at least I am trying to. It is hard for me sometimes. But I know you so much better than before which helps me understand you. I know I have to accept this about you in order to be with you. So I do. And I am going to forget about Tom, starting now.”

Lizzie picked up Red’s right hand and kissed it. “Actually I love the way you use your hands on me. I hope this doesn’t affect it.”

Red smiled. “There is nothing in the world that will stop me from touching you, just the way you like it.”

He leaned in to kiss her lips. “I love you Lizzie.”

Lizzie kissed him back and tucked her hands inside his jacket and started rubbing his chest. “I love you too Raymond.”

“Um, maybe we can delay lunch a little.” He stood up and took her hand. Lizzie smiled and eagerly placed her hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay take it easy on me. This is my first Fan Fiction ever! I hope you enjoy it. Appreciate your comments.  
> Thanks to Jammequin for encouraging me to do this :)


End file.
